starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bantha/Leyendas
Los bantha eran bestias de carga fácilmente domesticables que se podían encontrar en varios planetas de la galaxia gracias a que se adaptan fácilmente a diversos climas. Muchos de estos planetas reclamaron ser el planeta natal de los bantha, hasta que los arqueólogos determinaron que los fósiles más antiguos estaban en Tatooine y por lo tanto era su planeta de origen. En los diversos planetas fueron usados como comida (por su carne y leche), vestuario, como bestias de carga, transporte y vehículos de guerra. Los bantha tienen una lengua sensible la cual es una especie de mano, esta le sirve para coger su alimento sin la necesidad de agacharse torpemente. Anatomía Estas bestias eran similares a los mamuts, peludos y grandes con largos cuernos que son similares a los cuernos de un carnero, el largo de estos determinan su edad y su grosor determinan su salud. Los machos maduros tienen dos espirales en los cuernos, mientras que las hembras solo una espiral. Subespecies En Tatooine existen tres tipos, el bantha común (en la imagen), el bantha enano y el bantha de la duna. Las manadas salvajes viajan liderados por la hembra más vieja y fuerte. Cuando los machos luchan por ser la pareja de alguna de las hembras utilizan sus cuernos ya que son sus principales armas, si sus cuernos se enredaban uno con otro, normalmente significaba la muerte para ambos. Estas criaturas viven alrededor de 80 años. Generalmente son bastante dóciles, pero el bantha que vive en Talasea era muy peligroso. Bantha en Tatooine Los bantha eran usados como bestias de transporte por los moradores tusken, normalmente los niños tusken recibían un bantha cachorro y juntos crecían y desarrollaban un vínculo muy profundo, tan profundo que si el tusken moría antes, el bantha se suicidaba. Los ejemplares que murieron antes que su jinete están en un gran cementerio de banthas escondido por los moradores tusken, ya que para su cultura, estos animales son sagrados y por lo tanto no comen su carne. Bantha en la cultura Popular thumb|El Elefante Mardji Existía una religión llamada "Dim-U" que adoran a los banthas debido a su misteriosa dispersión por la Galaxia. El nombre de Bantha puede haber venido de Banth, un gran mamífero similar de las novelas de Edgar Rice Burroughs 's Barsoom. En la versión original de Una Nueva Esperanza , el bantha fue interpretado por un elefante llamado Mardji con un traje de piel. En algunos casos, el tronco de Mardji puede ser levemente visible bajo el disfraz de Bantha. En las revisiones y en la trilogía de las precuelas aparecen Banthas digitales. En 1997, Galoob lanzó la licencia del primer Bantha de juguete como parte de su Línea de fabricación de la flota de juguetes de tamaño micro. En 1998, Kenner realizó una figura de acción a escala del Bantha. Una re-edición con pieles diferentes y las cifras se publicó en 2007. Un juguete Bantha fue creado para la estrella de vacaciones Especial Star Wars (The Star Wars Holiday Special), a pesar de que nunca fue lanzado como un juguete para el público. Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 36: Prophet Motive, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''A Jedi's Weapon'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' / novel * *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''League of Spies'' *''Shatterpoint '' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''LDBYrinth of Evil'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' / cómic / junior novel *''The Last One Standing'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Vector'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Breaking Free'' * *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' * *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' cómic *''Luke's Fate'' * *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novel *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' * * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''Doom Mission'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Allegiance'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Pearls in the Sand'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite!'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' cómic *''A New Beginning'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * * *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: in the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' * * *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' * *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''The Last Command'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Inferno'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' Apariciones no canónicas * *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * * *''A Wookiee Scorned!'' * * *''The Other'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Epic Continues'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * *''Castaways of Endor'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Secrets of Tatooine'' * }} Ligas externas * bg:Банта de:Bantha en:Bantha fr:Bantha nl:Bantha pl:Bantha ru:Банта sl:Bantha fi:Banthat Categoría:Criaturas de Tatooine Categoría:Criaturas domesticadas Categoría:Criaturas de Yavin 4 Categoría:Mamíferos